Miguel Sato Guasch
Early Life Born to Apollo and Mary Sato Guasch, who was a Jewelry worker at the time. Most of Miguel's childhood included being made fun of since he was rather short compared to others and because he only had one parent. On Miguel's 9th birthday as he was walking home from school he saw a man in front of him who said he was his child. Freaked out by this Miguel kneed him in the crotch and ran home. When Miguel got home and told this to his Mother, she became in raged that that the crazy man came near him. As Miguel turned 10, the same man came to him this being able to corner and proceeded to tell him his whole story on why he was here, who he was, and what Miguel was. After the whole explanation the man gave him, hegave Miguel a knife and told him to be safe as he grew and disappeared from his sight. After the whole ordeal Miguel went home to tell his mom what happened, only to be more shocked that his mother knew the man was a god and the other gods, and was further shocked when Mary told him he was a descendent of Hades. His Mother then further explained by saying that one of their ancestors had a child with Hades, and how they are here today from that child of Hades. And further explained that Miguel was not safe here in the mortal world and would need to go to a place called Camp Half Blood. The only thing she didn't know was that she didn't know who the god was. Life at Camp Half BLood Powers and Abilities Magical Items Libra Knife: Miguel's first and so far only weapon, this knife is able to absorb light and heat making it extremely hot if used poorly, in the mortal world it disguises it's self as a key chain on Miguel's pants. Magical backpack: This is the first magical item that Miguel receives when he accidently beats a Hermes child in capture the flag, it is able to hold anything, no matter of size. Appearance Miguel is of Pilipino and Japanese descent. He had dark brown curly hair and hazel eyes and has pale skin for someone of Asian descent. He is lanky as he does not do any athletic actives at camp. He stands at 5'6. At camp he wears the regular Camp Half Blood shirt, and shorts and has armor on his knees, elbows and ankles as he is a major klutz. On his belt is a knife holder and a book holder for things he brings everyday such as; a water bottle, and other things. Outside of Camp he wears, a thin teal sweater, and brown cargo pants and hiking boots and a black jacket that he always brings with him., this is his everyday attire and his quest attire as well. Fatal Flaw Relationships Quests Trivia Category:Children of Apollo Category:Legacy Category:Greek Demigod Category:Male Category:Original Character